Tears of Tiara- Do It Army Style (Gangnam Style Parody)
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: If you have not read any chapters form my in progress fanfic, Lidia's Brother, please do so. This might make a bit more sense afterwards. This is a parody of Gangnam Style, which I do not own any rights of. The original song was created by PSY, and no copyright or theft (if any) was intended.


Tears of Tiara- Do it Army Style

Disclaimer: Just in case you don't know damn well, this is a small parody of the song Gangnam Style, inspired by Farmer Style by ThePetersonFarmBros. I do not own this song, nor do I own Tears of Tiara.

Note: This is going to be sort of what Gangnam Style would sound like if my character, Lidio, sung it.

Lidio: Woah, woah, woah. Why do I have to do this? Can't you get Lidia, or Arawn, or anybody else?

P.M: No. It has to be you Lidio.

Lidio: But I don't know shit about that song!

P.M: I'll give you all the lyrics. All you have to do is sing a bit.

Lidio: I still don't think it's a good idea. But whatever, let's get this over with.

BEGIN!

(Funky music plays)

Do it Army Style.

(More funky music)

Army Style.

(More funky music)

I'm an army captain so, listen to what I say!

When I draw out my sword, I am ready to play.

Leading armies is real tough, but it sure beats singing

This and getting sued for copyright.

On the Battlefield,

I'm gonna kick some soldiers' asses.

On the Battlefield,

I'm gonna need 6 more Masses.

On the Battlefield,

I'm saving Rubrum from destruction

On the Battlefield,

The bloody Battlefield.

There are many sick people in this damn world

That you'll need to fight.

Hey!

As long as we're here, there's not a reason

To fright.

So if there is

A problem that you think you cannot solve-olv-olv-olv.

(Music stops)

…Do it Army Style.

(More funky music)

Army Style.

Do-do-do-do

Do it Army Style.

(Even more funky music)

Army Style.

Do-do-do-do

Do it Army Style.

He-e-e-ey swordsman ladies!

Do-do-do-do

Do it Army Style.

He-e-e-ey swordsman ladies!

Do-do-do-do

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't mean to brag, but I am a master of Dark Magic.

When I bust out my sword, I'm sure to do something fantastic.

I will beat these fags until I see their blood a' falling.

And God's gift of life slips right out of their eyes.

On the Battlefield,

There're dying soldiers, knights, and sages.

On the Battlefield,

You earn more than minimum wages.

On the Battlefield,

You're in the History Book pages.

On the Battlefield,

The bloody Battlefield.

I'm not saying it's fun committing mass murder

Everyday.

Hey!

But it puts bread on the plate that's all

I will say.

What's that, you say?

You don't know how you should make sure something gets done-on-on-on?

(Music stops)

…Do it Army Style.

(Funky music)

Army Style.

Do-do-do-do

Do it Army Style.

(How much more funky music does this song need?)

Army Style.

Do-do-do-do

Do it Army Style.

He-e-e-ey swordsman ladies!

Do-do-do-do

Do it Army Style.

He-e-e-ey swordsman ladies!

Do-do-do-do

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

We slaughter many men, in the name of our king, Arthur.

And in return, we get many incense and furs.

Our archers and our scouts make sure we don't get killed too easy.

If it weren't for us, we'd all be dead for sure.

You know how to do it!

Do it Army Style.

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

He-e-e-ey King Arthur!

Do-do-do-do

Do it Army Style.

He-e-e-ey for your safety,

Do-do-do-do

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Do it Army Style.

(Awesome arm cross)

P.M: *claps* Bravo! Simply stupendous!

Lidio: You had me leave my sister while she was still recovering from her fight to the death with her friend, Octavia, to make some retarded parody nobody will understand?!

P.M: Oh come on! I bet a lot of people were able to get it!

Lidio: You want a bet? Check back to this in a month, and if more than half of the reviews were able to get this, I'll buy you a new Spider-Mecha. However, if more than half of the reviews say that they couldn't figure this out, you have to build another one of those "Absolutely Safe Capsule" things and lock Arawn in there for the Hell of it.

P.M: Alright. Deal! But uh… 1 question: What if at the deadline, I don't have any reviews?

Lidio: Well, then I'll probably accuse you of being the worst Fanfic writer in the world and laugh hysterically while pointing at you.

P.M: Fine by me, it's not like I'm going to make a Fanfic solely about you laughing at me.

Lidio: Speaking of Fanfiction, how about you go back to writing down my awesome story instead of making these idiotic parodies. To the very least, you can make another _Not so Good Absolutely Safe Capsule_. I love those short, meaningless stories!

Q: Who do you think is going to win the bet? Lidio, or Master Porky Minch?


End file.
